Your Great Desire
by OmiPendragon17
Summary: If Hikaru was able to "create" Nova with her unvoiced feelings before, what if Lantis unintentionally created a similar persona from his unvoiced feelings for the fire knight? - sequel to "A farewell gift"
1. Chapter 1

(^ w ^) Hi~ this is a 3-chappy sequel to the short: A farewell gift.

*Lemon – you'll have to forgive my delivery of this part for the fic, you can't imagine how hard it is to imagine a scenario with Lantis' height ( w ) against Hikaru's. My brain did its best I swear!

* I do not own MKR

Chapter I:

After a short celebration, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu headed back home to their own world. They promised to return as often as possible now that Hikaru has created a link between the two worlds. And they did ever so often that they did not realized how time flies. Each visit, the girls seems to grow into finer young ladies from their first visit to Cephiro.

One peaceful Sunday afternoon, the group of friends was getting ready for a small picnic outside the open gardens of the castle. Hikaru and Lantis were enjoying Cephiro's view from their favorite tree branch. He secretly looked at her and noticed how she has grown. She's become more beautiful than before. Her lips caught his eyes, how long has it been since he last kissed her, how badly he wanted to. His stare was caught.

"Hnh? Is there anything wrong? Do I have anything on my face?"

Still the childish and naïve Hikaru, he thought to himself and he was happy that despite some physical growth, she hasn't changed one bit. She's still the fire knight he fell in love with.

"I missed you" he smiled serenely as he touched his cheeks

She blushed at the touch

"I missed you too… and Mokona too"

Behind his smile, he thought to himself: can you miss me and only me?

There were many occasions that Lantis had thought of these things. Can Hikaru Marry him and only him? Can she love him above everyone else in Cephiro? Can she be his and his alone?

They have shared an intimate moment before. And how he wishes it could happen again only this time, it will not be for a cure but for passion, for love. Lately, his thoughts have been filled of these things and even in his dreams he would make love to her.

"Hikaru~! Lantis~! It's time to eat! "shouted Ascot from below

They headed back to the main landscape where the fountain was to enjoy the well-prepared picnic. Everyone was there. Aska had grown a little as well, always seeing Fuu as her role-model, and being unsuccessfully shy and well-mannered most of the time. Tarta and her sister Tatra have grown fond of Umi's fashion and Eagle was there as well with his crew, still cunning as ever.

Eagle asked Hikaru if they could talk privately while Lantis was away having given the task of assisting Ascot and Rafarga in carrying and preparing extra beds for the foreign guests as they will be staying overnight.

"So, how have you been lately Hikaru?" Eagle asked

"I've been very well, thank you, what is it you want to talk about Eagle?"

"Oh Nothing too serious really" He smiled

"Hnh?"

"How are you going along with Lantis?"

"Lantis?"

"I know you love him and you've told him how you feel but…"

"I'm happy that he told me he loves me too" she smiled

"Hikaru, you told him that you love him but have you made him feel that?"

"What do you mean?"

He was amazed at his innocence that he hesitated if he should continue.

"Nevermind, forget what I've just said" He proceeds to leave

"Eagle…"

"Hnh?"

"I'm not a kid anymore… I know that there are things that I have to do… for Lantis"

With what she said, Eagle just smiled at her and headed back to the picnic area. When he got there, Lantis was already back staring at him like he did something wrong. But the only comment Eagle told him was:

"You're one hell of a luck guy you know that Lantis?"

Before Lantis could react, Hikaru has returned

"What was that about?" Umi asked

"Oh it's nothing, just asking how we've been doing"

As night falls down to Cephiro, On his way to his chambers, Lantis confronted Eagle.

"What did you tell her?"

"Relax Lantis, I didn't tell her anything, I merely asked her how she's doing"

He then walks away from the knight of Cephiro.

"Just be careful, everything has a limit you know? You can't hold it off forever, otherwise, one day, you'd just explode and Hikaru will be on the front line" He continued.

Truth is, ever since that occasion during the previous celebration, he has been having difficulties controlling lustful thoughts on what might have progressed on that evening.

Lantis however, was determined to wait for the right moment, the right time. Tired, he slept heavily in his chamber.

Meanwhile Hikaru was preparing to get some sleep in her chamber as well. She took off the ribbon holding her braid and proceeded to undress to take a nice hot shower before going to bed. The main door to her room was locked so she carelessly kept the bathroom door slightly opened. She started to lather some cherry blossom-scented body wash and enjoy the warm water flowing on her skin when she felt a familiar presence just outside the bathroom door. She stopped for a second to see if there was anybody there or if she could recognize that very familiar presence. But nobody was there. She carried on covering her body with pinkish foams and bubbles when she felt it again, only this time, she could feel the longing gaze from inside the bathroom

"Whos' there? … Is anybody there?"

But there was nobody there but her. She closed her eyes to determine what or who could that familiar aura belongs to but it was gone. A few seconds later just as she was getting ready to rinse herself, she felt a warm, yearning hold as if somebody was embracing her from behind. And then, it dawned on her, that familiar charisma.

"L-Lantis?"

But still, no one was there when she turned around. She then felt a slightly hot steam of breath across her neck, as if someone was breathing on her. She felt gentle strokes running across her back and then, tender rubbing against her chest.

"W-what's happening?"

She was confused, she wasn't sure of what's going on. She hurriedly covered herself with a towel and went straight to the closet to get dressed. She reached for her favorite pair of pajamas when he noticed a recognizable shadow in between the curtains.

"Lantis?"

When she approached the figure, it was gone; there was nothing there but the curtains.

"Am I hallucinating?"

She wondered if she has been thinking too much of what she and Eagle were talking about earlier. About the certain things Lantis deserves.

In his chamber, he was having a remarkable dream. Hikaru was in the shower with bubbles and foams all over her body. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the room.

He approached her and held her in his arms, trailing warm kisses across her cheek, down to her neck, while tenderly tracing his hands across her back until he reached his breasts, carefully rubbing them against his palm. He was surprised to see how they've grown from the humble set of comforts they used to be when he first touched them.

But before he could proceed further with burning intentions, she left the room to get dress and get ready for bed. He followed her and stood there just staring, admiring her.

And then he woke up, perspiring, longing, and yearning. It was just a dream. He thought.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

*Lemon (except for this chappie) – you'll have to forgive my delivery of this part for the fic, you can't imagine how hard it is to imagine a scenario with Lantis' height ( w ) against Hikaru's. My brain did its best I swear!

*I've also injected some Hikaru-Eagle mush ( u ) hope you'll enjoy

* I do not own MKR

Chapter II:

The following day, Hikaru, and Fuu woke up early and decided to prepare breakfast. They're on their summer vacation and would like to take advantage of taking care of the people they love in Cephiro.

Hikaru hesitantly approached Fuu

"Fuu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hikaru, what is it?"

"Ugmmm, y-you and Ferio… you're…"

"Hnh?"

"Ugmmm you guys often I mean… Fuu how do you make Ferio feel you love him?"

Fuu was surprised at the question, it was something she'd least expect to come from Hikaru. But then again, she realized how she had grown, how they've all grown.

"Well, love is something that you feel even when you're not doing anything; it's just there… you could say a spark? Yes like a spark when you're together. Although of course you can also show you love a person when you care for him, but I'm sure you know that already, am I right?"

It was not the answer she was hoping for

"I mean, Fuu, ugmmm h-how is it, I mean how do you kiss?"

With that, Fuu almost threw the pancake she was cooking out the window. She blushed for a while and soon realized what her best friend was going through.

"Ms. Hikaru, you don't have to learn how to kiss, it's not something that you learn… it's something that just happens. You just have to let your emotions guide you"

"But I…"

"You know Hikaru, Lantis is a good and gentle person. You don't have to be afraid of making a mistake when you're with him. You can't make the moment perfect…." Fuu continued.

"Why?"

"Because it already is, it always is and will be when you're with the right person" She smiled

"Thank you Fuu"

"You're welcome …. also…"

"Yes?"

"I know how time has past, if you need a second opinion about that kind of subject, I believe Ms. Caldina would have more answers than any of us"

"Thanks again Fuu"

On the other side of the castle, Guru Clef was beginning to detect an unknown presence. He wasn't sure if it was evil or was approaching to do harm to Cephiro. One sure he was certain about was that it's currently exploring the castle and has been often detected to where Hikaru is when she's alone.

"Could she be the target?" Clef thought.

He tried to narrow down the possibilities. Could there be that there's a foreign aura he's not familiar with? They do have visitors from their neighboring countries and it's not impossible that he hasn't gotten used to all of their aura yet, especially the one that he felt was very familiar; Undetermined but very familiar.

Hikaru was looking for Caldina when she stumbled upon Eagle in the garden with Mokona.

"Eagle, hi"

"Hikaru?" He sounded surprised

"Have you seen Caldina?"

"No, not really, anything going on?"

She sat close beside him and let out a small blush, she was too embarrassed to tell.

"Nothing… Eagle, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" She naively asked

He was caught off guard by the question. He tried to to display a fake smile but his eyes were filled gloom.

"I have…" he answered _…in fact I might still be _he continued the later in his thoughts.

"Really?" she was thrilled "What was she like?"

He didn't know if he should answer honestly

"Well…" He looked at her, gave out a slight sigh and looked afar.

"She's very kind, she's a very wonderful person, she always thinks of others before herself and… I'm not sure if I'll ever find anybody like her"

She could feel the emptiness in Eagle's voice

"I'm sorry… I supposed it's pretty stupid for me to ask, if she was still around I know you would've let us met her, I didn't mean to…" She was beginning to assume that he had lost her sometime ago; truly, she has matured at least a little. Before she could continue, she was cut off by Eagle.

He placed his hands on top of hers assuring.

"She's till around" he smiled

With that, Hikaru smiled "I wish I could meet her someday"

He clasps his hands to hold on to hers, inside his mind, he was struggling.

Truth is, Eagle had always been in love with Hikaru. He wanted to be his Knight in shining armor, a role taken away from him by his former colleague and best friend, Lantis.

"Eagle, I hope it's ok for me to ask but ugmmmm"

"Yes?" He was still holding her hand

"Have two ever kissed? I mean… you know? Couple stuff? The things couples do?"

"Is that for Lantis?"

She turned a flaming red and did not answer. He looked at her, and her lips, what a painful question it was for Eagle. He leaned closer to her…almost too close.

"You know Hikaru, I do wish I could kiss her "eyeing at her lips

"…but I can't" he gained control and leaned back

"I can only wish I could" he continued

"Hnh?"

Before Hikaru could ask another question, Lantis arrived and Eagle immediately let go of her hand before Lantis could notice.

"Lantis, well speaking of the devil"

"Hikaru, Master Clef would like to have a word with you"

"Guru Clef? Ok" She stood up heading to Lantis' direction where the exit was

"Thank you for fetching me Lantis… "There was so much more she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't find the words yet, she blushed before leaving his sight

The gentlemen were left, rivals from the beginning, Eagle didn't want to initiate the conversation but knowing Lantis, he knew he has to.

"So, anything you're not telling me?"

He just stood there silent

"How long has it been?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been since you last kissed her?"

"Long ago"

"You know she was asking me something earlier" He teased

"About?"

"About falling in love" He displayed such an agonizing bitter-sweet smile

Lantis new for a fact that Eagle have held special feelings for Hikaru which makes him jealous in rare occasions but he never though he fell in too deep. Eagle wanted to take the opportunity to tell Lantis everything, how he hates him as much as he cares for him as a friend for winning Hikaru's feelings. How he envies him each time he sees him with Hikaru, holding hands, enjoying each other's company. How many times did he think to himself: _it should've been me holding on to Hikaru, making her laugh, and making her happy_. He wanted to plead guilty that he intentionally gave her Fertiraza so Lantis can take advantage of her and then she'd hate him. It'd give him fair chance to be the victor of her affection.

Lantis wasn't sure if he wanted to hear his answer although he has a clear idea.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I told her? "he continued

"Did you tell her?"

Eagle seemed surprised of how commented like he knew him too well

"I told her… I'll introduce her to you guys one day" How heavy those words were.

"I'm sorry"

"Hnh?"

"I'm sorry for the times I doubted you Eagle"

With what he said, he just smiled thinking to himself: _You shouldn't be, believe me, you shouldn't be…_

End of Chappie 2


	3. Chapter 3

*Note: I do not own MKR

Master Clef was working on some scrolls when Hikaru arrived.

"You called for me?"

"Ah yes, please give me a minute, thanks for escorting her Lan—"

He was surprised that as he turned around, Hikaru was by herself

"—tis? … " _I could've sworn I felt Lantis in the room with Hikaru _He thought to himself.

"Is everything alright master Clef?"

"I believe I should be asking you that Hikaru"

"What do you mean?"

"I've sensed a familiar Aura within the castle and it seems to be following- no more stalking you Hikaru"

"Hnh? Me?"

"I'm not sure what its motive is but whatever… or whoever it is, has grown a keen interest on you"

"Really? But haven't feeling anything weird lately, I'm always with Umi and Fuu or with Lantis"

"I see, I'll continue to monitor the aura but please be careful… If you notice or feel anything suspicious, let me know immediately and make sure you stay close with your friends"

"Thank you master Clef, I know you're worried but you shouldn't too much… I want to confess something…"

"Hikaru…"

"Ever since Lantis declared his feelings for me… I never felt so secure in my entire life. I feel that … He's been giving more than he should and I know that may not sound right at all but … with him, I feel like nothing could ever put me down… as long as I have him"

How serene her expression was, Guru Clef smiled in return

"I'm happy for you Hikaru… but promise me you'll still be careful"

"I will master Clef, I will, thank you"

That evening, Lantis couldn't sleep. He's not sure but something just doesn't feel right.

He has been having bizarrely erotic dreams with Hikaru the past nights, not that he finds that too wrong but that evening, something just feels very wrong.

He decided to stroll around. He was nearing HIkaru's room when he suddenly heard her scream. Without delay, he rushed to her and was shocked to find Hikaru bound on her bed by an unseen force half naked! At the end of the bed was a shadowy figure similar to his height, his built, his eyes, his looks. He attacked the figure only to have his sword pierce through the air. Before the figure disappeared, he smirked at the lightning knight before commenting "kill joy". And with the vanishing of the mysterious figure, the force that bound Hikaru to her bed faded away. Lantis immediately approached her to cover her near-naked body with the sheets.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" he asked worried

"Y-yes, I'm ok" she sobbed at his chest

She was too ashamed to explain what happened before he came to her rescue:

Prior to the current scene, Hikaru was getting ready to bed. She was looking at the pendant Lantis gave her before dozing off. A few seconds later, she suddenly felt someone pulling down the sheets, but nobody was there. Before she could prepare herself for any possible attacker, her hands were strongly but tenderly bound on the bed posts. Then, she felt somebody pulling down her pajamas. She tried to recognize the shadow doing that until he came closer. Too close that the moonlight clearly displayed his identity. It was Lantis!

"L-Lantis? W-what are you doing?"

"Lantis? Funny you should call me by that name" he smirked as he leaned down to unbutton what's left of her sleep wear

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hikaru, you'll always be mine" with that, he kissed her without hesitation

She was so confused, she did not know how to react, why was Lantis acting so strange? Is this person who he appears to be?

He proceeded to brush his lips against her neck, his hands exploring her upper body. He was about to reach lower when she screamed

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Lantis came crashing through the door to her rescue. That's when she realized, it wasn't her knight, it wasn't Lantis, but who?

Clef, Caldina, Ascot and Eagle rushed to the scene as they were able to hear Hikaru's scream, the other's rooms were rather far from hers so her voice was somehow unable to reach them.

"Hikaru?! What happened?" Clef asked

"Are you ok? Hikaru?" a worried Caldina added

"Lantis? What happened to her?" Eagle firmly asked

"There was an intruder" was his straight-forward answer

Caldina approached Hikaru wrapped in sheets, from her point of view; the intruder was doing something sensual to her before she was rescued.

"Will you boys let her get dressed properly before you start an investigation?"

With what Caldina said, they realized what she was referring to

"*cough * Let's proceed to the conference hall to discuss this… we'll wait for your there Hikaru, Caldina" Clef instructed.

As soon as they have left, Caldina started with her own initial analysis.

"Hikaru, tell me what happened"

"Caldina, I… "

"You knew the intruder didn't you?" She holds her hands

"I thought I did… but…"

"How did it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did feel right? … for you to let him carry on with what he was doing like that"

"To be honest with you… it did feel right Caldina… but I got frightened… not of the trespasser but…"

"Hnh?"

"I don't know… I … I'm afraid of how my body would react"

Caldina smiled being assured she has nothing to worry about after all.

"Hikaru… if it feels right, then just let your emotions guide you, you do love Lantis right?"

"I do"

"Then let your love overthrow your fears… your insecurities" She hugged her

"Now, tell me honestly, was Lantis doing this to you?"

"huh? Oh no, well… at first I thought it was him until he entered the room when I screamed… I could've sworn it was him"

"Hnh?" looking more confused than concern Caldina helped her get dressed

"I'm gonna go ahead and meet master Clef and the others, we'll wait for you when you're ready ok?"

She nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the conference hall:

"Lantis, you saw the intruder didn't you?" Clef asked

"Were you able to get a good look of his face?" Eagle added

"Is he from Cephiro?" inquired Ascot

Lantis didn't know what to answer, how to answer. The figure was a complete mirror of himself. He didn't want to be the primary suspect but he didn't want to lie knowing that if he did, it might jeopardize Hikaru's safety.

"The intruder has a similar aura to mine" he stated

"His physique is similar to mine as well" he hesitantly continued.

Everyone was surprised except for Caldina who just joined them

"That's because it was you Lantis" presumed Caldina

"What do you mean?" Ascot asked

"Or at least a part of you" she continued

"Would you care to enlighten us Ms. Caldina?" plead Eagle

"I'm not sure what you're implying" Lantis wanted clarifications as well although he was nervous to hear the conclusions.

"Do you remember Nova?" She asked

With that, everyone looked at Lantis

"After I had a little chat with Hikaru, I've realized, based on her answers that it's possible that Lantis was able to create this persona, similar to Nova, Cephiro is a land of strong will afterall."

"When unvoiced emotions become strong enough, Cephiro tends to come up with ways on how to have those emotions survived" stated Clef

"That explains the monsters before that were generally created by the strong amount of fear from Cephiro's inhabitants" Added Ascot

"That's right, and that's also how Nova was formed by Hikaru, it was her strong feeling of guilt and her unvoiced feelings for Lantis" Caldina confirmed

"But, what I don't understand is to why is this persona barely formed? Unlike Nova, is this because he's still hiding in a different dimension?" she asked.

"Unlike Nova, this figure is still weak, that means he should still be able to be restrained by its creator somehow. That explains why he has not fully solidify in Cephiro." Explained Guru Clef

"So if this being was actually created by one's strong emotion…" Eagle hesitated if he should proceed

"Lantis, is there something you're not telling us?" Clef demanded

"Come'on you don't have to be shy Lantis, we're all one big happy family here, it's not like we haven't gone through that… probably except for Ascot here" teased Caldina

"Caldina?!" Ascot was so embarrassed at that statement

"You've been holding it forever Lantis" said Eagle

"It's only natural to feel such strong desires to your loved one Lantis, but you need to let it go every once in a while" Cadina advised.

"I can't… I can't afford to hurt her" He tried to defend himself calmly but everyone could feel the tension he was feeling.

They weren't sure if they should be mad at him for creating such a persona or pity him for keeping it all to himself for this sake of his most beloved fire knight. They knew right then and there, for a man to selflessly wait for the right moment, his love for Hikaru was pure and eternal. Unfortunately, such sacrifice still harbored unpleasant consequences.

"Lantis, Hikaru was willing to do everything for you, I don't think it'd hurt her if the feeling is mutual… am I right? Hikaru?" Eagle started at Hikaru who had been standing behind everyone.

How long has she been there? Did she hear everything?

"Lantis…" her eyes were teary; she couldn't hold back the tears. She cried as she ran away

"Hikaru!" Lantis was about to run after her but before he could, Clef called out

"Lantis!"

"I…" before he could continue, he was cut off

"Make sure this individual never makes it to Cephiro for good, you know what to do in able to stop it… just let your emotions go" Clef said in concern

The handsome lightning night just nodded then proceed to pursue his only beloved; Hikaru.

Ok ok so I had to split the last chapter into 2 making it a 4-chappie fic sorry.

I had struggles with my inner demon if I should be injecting some lime moments for Hikaru and Eagle plus I've been listening to Lantis' image song (Sayonara no Hanataba) too many timesssss! So I've edited the last part ( n ) again, gomen nasai.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chappie:

*Note: I do not own MKR… I can only dream of owning Lantis' heart LOL :P

…..

"As though it were beaten by strong light,

my heart trembled to know you.

The tears that flow from your bright eyes-

if that is my fault, then...

Like a bouquet, let me

quietly hand to you an eternal farewell

given from love..."

…

He rushed as fast as he could, wanting nothing else but to hold his beloved Hikaru in his arms to dry her tears and let her feel how much he loves her.

"Hikaru…"

"L-Lantis…" tears infinitely flowing through her fiery eyes

"I…" He was about to approach her but she continued on her way and locked herself in her room. Lantis was devastated.

"Hikaru… I'm sorry"

But she didn't answer. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He wanted to die right then and there. He gathered all his strength not to cry though tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

How could he have been so careless? How did it not crossed his mind that Cephiro is the land of will? How did he not realize how strong those desires were growing? How could he let his emotions hurt Hikaru?

He left her alone for a while. It kills him that he could not comfort her and that in fact, he was the reason for her tears.

In his room, he telepathically spoke with Clef.

"I've failed her" He heavily said, it was obvious that he was trying to hold his tears back

"What do you mean? I can't feel the other aura anymore, didn't you got rid of him?"

"I'm glad I did…"

"How? I can sense you're not with Hikaru"

"I let go master Clef… "

Clef sensed he was about to do something perilous

"Lantis! Don't!"

Eagle heard the conversation as he was still with Clef monitoring the situation. In a split second he rushed away from the conference hall but not to go to Lantis but to Hikaru. Knowing Lantis for that long, he had a clear idea of what he was about to do.

"I fought with everything I have to destroy the Pillar system to avoid the tragedy my brother went through from happening again… I swore I won't let the woman I love encounter the same fate… I swore I'd fight for us to be together, alive and well, be able to start a family… watch the world flourish…" Lantis thought to himself.

"How ironic it is… now I know… It's easier said than done… I thought I'm not going to be like you… brother…" He continued "…Hikaru"

"_The memories of both the place where we met by chance _

_And the sky of that day are blurred, except for you._

_No matter how I grieve without the brightness of you, _

_surely I'll walk forward strongly"_

"I have failed"

…..

"Hikaru! It's Eagle " He knocked at the door

"E-Eagle…" She let him in

Without hesitation he hugged her, not as a friend but as someone who was desperately in love.

_This could be the last time I'm able to hold you like this _He thought, knowing he was about to commit the greatest sacrifice… giving up his romance, his love.

"Hikaru, do you still love Lantis?"

"I do… more than ever"

"Then you're not really crying of what his other self did to you aren't you?"

She stayed silent in the comfort of her friend's arms

"You're crying out of guilt aren't you? Hikaru?"

She nodded to confirm

"Then you should let him know that, tell him what you really think, how you really feel"

She looked up at him "But I…"

"You're a very courageous magic knight, you don't have to be afraid, Hikaru if you don't tell him now, you'll lose him forever"

"Hikaru, Eagle, I can't reached Lantis telepathically anymore"

Clef's voice echoed the room

"Lantis!" Hikaru gathered all the courage she has

"He needs only you Hikaru" Eagle added

With that, she rushed towards his chamber leaving Eagle.

How cruel life is, Eagle's eyes were locked on his hands.

"If only I could've hold you longer… just a little bit longer"

…..

Inside his chamber, Lantis was partially covered with dark fog. It was slowly eating him away. He was beginning to fade into another dimension and was beginning to lose consciousness in the process.

Hikaru arrived just in time

"Lantis!" she jumped on him hugging him as tight as she could

"Lantis No! don't leave me! I'm sorry"

"Hikaru?"

Without faltering he hugged her back, locking is strong arms around her.

"I thought I'd never be able to hold you again like this" he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore; it was incredibly awkward for someone of his stature let his tears show.

"Lantis, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for letting you get hurt, I'm sorry"

She looked at him tenderly wiping away his tears

"Lantis don't be… You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you did everything for me"

She sat beside him on the corner of his bed, her eyes locked on the floor, her cheeks, flaming red.

"I'm sorry if I panicked… the truth is…. I was crying because I couldn't do anything for you, I was finally able to tell you how I feel, that I love you, but I feel that I never did anything to make you feel that I do…"

"Hikaru…"

"And because of that, you had to suffer, you had to keep everything to yourself and I didn't even realize it until that person showed up. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry, I've been so selfish and I-"

She was cut short when his lips pressed passionately against hers before she could speak another syllable.

"You're not selfish… I always felt that you love me… that 's why, I wanted you to feel the same" he responded.

She stood up in front of him as he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breathe, bent a little and held his hands. He was surprised at her actions, he didn't know what to expect.

"Lantis… "she shyly looked into his eyes

"…I want to be with you forever…" and then, she cautiously whispered

"…you don't have to hold back, I want to be yours"

"Hikaru…"

With those reassuring words, he reached down to kiss her, she didn't initially know how to react, but remembering Fuu's advise, she just let her feeling flow and guide her. It was affectionately indulging.

As the intimate kiss continues, Lantis carefully traced his hands behind her, reaching for her legs and settling on her thighs. She gasped at the touch but she didn't let her insecurities get the best of her. She bravely raised her knee for Lantis to getter a better grip. Lantis in return took it as invitation and was happy to oblige. He then preceded taking off her skirt and the rest of her dress as he gently laid her on the bed while tickling her senses with every kiss. He then took his own shirt off, leaving them bare, but with feelings hotter then the sun, they kept each other warm with the contact of their flesh.

He continued to trail his lips down her neck, hungrily savoring every inch of it until he draws near her now almost full bosom. She held his head and grasped on to his raven black hair at the pleasure unfamiliar to her as he continues to nip on her left breast while his hands tenderly fondle the other.

He carried on with what his doing, using Hikaru's gentle moans as his signals.

He carefully spread her legs in an attempt to have a taste of her much missed nectar.

How long has it been since he first tasted her? Ravenous, he dived in, savoring every sweet drop.

"L-Lantis" she muttered in pleasure

He stopped for a while to prepare for the moment.

"I love you, Hikaru" he whispered sincerely "Forgive me"

"_This love, like an ever-unfading bouquet, _

_let me give silently _

_to you alone."_

With that, he broke her. He stayed still trying to establish permission to continue.

She whimpered in pain at the action, he clutched his neck seeking comfort.

"D-din't I tell you?" she tried to smile "You didn't do anything wrong"

She faithfully caressed his face and answered back through a loving kiss.

He cautiously began to move inside as her body learns to react by swaying gracefully to his direction.

He sat up to gain a more comfortable position for both of them. His knees firmly bent as he guides her to sway with him in between her legs.

With bliss continuously building in them, with the sounds of panting and gasping filling the room, they've reached the peak; leaving the scent of love and romance in the air.

…

One peaceful afternoon during tea-time, Lantis and Hikaru were sitting quietly on their favorite tree branch in the gardens of Cephiro, resting, waiting for the others to arrive for a well-prepared tea-time.

He then laid his eyes on the young lady he was embracing

"Hnh?" she pondered at the gaze

"Is there anything on my face?" she naively asked

Without a word, he smiled. And then, without wavering, he kissed her.

Love flows freely, this time, neither of them will hold back.

End

…

I decided not to include the Eagle x Hikaru lime I've prepared since I'll be including it on a separate FF. That's right, for some reason, one thing lead to another and sooooooo another sequel is on the way [ _]; … hope you guys enjoy somehow, until the next FF: **"The Route of Destiny"**


End file.
